


Just Because You Can, Doesn't Mean You Should

by GingerBites



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Dry Humping, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBites/pseuds/GingerBites
Summary: The whole situation was a shit show, and Hal was the ringmaster. It wasn't even surprising anymore; he always seemed to be able to fuck up a good thing.





	Just Because You Can, Doesn't Mean You Should

**Author's Note:**

> So I made some changes to how the Green Lantern Corps does things because it works better for the story. After all, if DC can reboot their universe whenever they feel like it, I can pick and choose whatever facts and fiction I want to use.

Stepping out onto the back deck, Hal flicked open his lighter using its flame to start up the cigarette he had trapped between his lips; taking a deep drag he held his breath in, allowing the nicotine to coat his lungs. Exhaling, the smoke danced in the crisp night air, curling towards the stars above him as he slumped forwards onto the railing. The rough wood attempted to bite into his forearms, but his leather jacket protected his skin from the weathered grain which was in need of a good sanding and few coats of weather sealant. 

The glass door behind him opened, the sound of the party disturbing the stillness of the evening. Hal didn't bother turning from his position as he continued to stare blankly at some unknown spot in the backyard. Oa had given him a three-month leave to recuperate after a nasty injury. Kyle had been sent to cover his duties in the meantime. That time had come to its end, and in five days he would back in deep space heading towards Oa to join Guy as a member of the honor guard for the next three years, allowing the Kyle to enjoy some time in his home sector. 

Years... As much as he loved the corps, the idea of leaving the current sector left a bitter taste in the back of his throat and, try as he might, he couldn't get it to disappear. Becoming a green lantern had to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. But, as the years went by, he found him craving the stability of a fixed homeworld. The constant travel, the lone wolf mentality, no longer held the same allure it once had.

Hal moved to take another pull of his cigarette only the have it plucked out from between his fingers. With a low growl, he turned towards the perpetrator, a stream of profanity sitting on the tip of his tongue. He managed to choke them down as he found Wally, not Barry, smirking at him. The redhead had moved back to a safe distance out of arms reach, dangling the cigarette in between his thumb and index finger.

"You know these things will kill you, right?" The boy, no, man, after all, it was his eighteen birthday they were celebrating, had a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"So will a lot of stuff. Give it here," Hal held out his hand with his palm facing up. "I may buy the cheap stuff, but they’re still fucking expensive."

Taking another step back, Wally wiggled the cigarette back and forth. "If you want it, come and get it."

Sighing, Hal stepped forwards into the rectangle of light that came from the inside through the large glass doors to his right. It was the soft ruffle of wind that alerted him to the speedster breezing past him even before he could register that Wally was no longer in front of him. Turing around, he crossed his arms, his jacket pulling tight across his back. The look on his face was the mirror opposite of the delighted look on Wally's own. 

"Using your powers isn't fair." 

"But it is more fun." Wally let out a chuckle from his perch on the railing farthest from the door. "I've never understood why people smoke," Wally stated as he mused more to himself than to Hal.

Studying the smoldering cylinder in his hand, Wally put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. The red embers cast a fiery glow against his pale skin. Wally coughed at the burn that moved down his throat and filled his lungs. He grimaced as he removed the cigarette from his lip. 

“Hey now, that isn't for you." Hal stepped in front of Wally, claiming his cigarette back from his best friend's nephew. 

"How do you even smoke those things?" Wally asked as he rubbed his chest. 

Hal shrugged, "They're an acquired taste."

"That only means you get used to it because of your addiction." Wally pointed out.

Smoke drifted out of Hal's mouth as he chuckled. The kid was right. It was the rush of dopamine caused by the nicotine in the tobacco, not the flavor or the feel of the smoke that brought him back time and time again to the cancer-laced rolls of paper. Still standing in front of Wally, Hal quietly finished his cigarette. Grounding the butt into the railing, he casually flicked the remnants into the lawn below them.

"Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?" Hal finally asked, nodding towards the door they had both exited from earlier.

"Probably, but I figure that I get to see those guys all the time. You, on the other hand, are going off world shortly." Hal let out a little snort looking away from Wally and up at the stars.

"You know, Barry worries that one day you just won't come back." The words were soft enough that Hal barely heard them.

Yeah, Hal knew that all too well. That is why Barry had chosen Iris over him. Iris was a constant in the ever-shifting world that came from being a superhero. The last thing Barry had needed was a long distance relationship with a space cop who had commitment issues. 

Hal had clung to the feeling of resentment after being rejected by his best friend. He had felt entitled to Barry; that the man should have picked him because of their history with one another. It had taken some time, but eventually, he had come to understand that he could not begrudge the man for making the choice that he felt was right. Sure, it had hurt Hal, but in the end, Barry had made the right call. The two would have never worked out in the long run.

"Hey, Hal," looking down he was surprised to find Wally standing before him. Warning alarms sounded in Hal's head. How had Wally got down from railing without him noticing? And when had he got so tall? The redhead had to be around the same height as his uncle now. 

"We're going to miss you." Grabbing the front of Hal's jacket, Wally surged forwards and up, pushing their lips together. 

Brain short-circuiting, Hal stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Muscle memory wanted him to wrap his hands around Wally's waist pulling them flush against one another. To coax the other man's lip open, allowing their tongues to slid together. Instinct had him wanting to run his hands up and down the body before him. Luckily for Hal, Wally broke away before any of the man's baser compulsions had time to kick in. 

"Hal?" The insecurity that flooded Hal's name broke the pilot's heart. It carried the same feeling that Hal had felt after Barry had turned him down when he admitted that he wanted to be more than friends. He took a deep breath trying to settle all the emotions that now roiled within him. If there was a feeling he never wanted Wally to connect with him, it was the one he knew the kid was feeling right at that very moment.

Placing shaking hands on Wally's shoulders, Hal took a deep breath. He knew he should stop this; take Wally's hands off of his jacket and back away. Try and laugh the whole thing off as if it was bad a joke. But try as he may he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Hal had eyes, he wasn't blind, so of course, he had noticed Wally’s metamorphosis from the once lanky teenager he had been, to the lean-muscled man that now stood before him. He was aware that whoever ended up with the redhead would be lucky to have him. That's where he cut off his thought process. Hal had not let himself travel down that line of thought any father. He wasn't going to become the creepy uncle figure in Wally's life.

It also didn't help that Wally was Wally. He had been Barry's sidekick, following the two older men around like a lost puppy whenever he could. Hal had been there since Barry had taken the boy in to train him. He'd been around Wally more than he had been around his own brothers' children.

With a kiss, Wally had managed to knock down any boundaries Hal had set for himself. He had sent sparks of electricity running through Hal's skin as a knot of arousal pooling in his gut and blood had rushed to places it should not be.

"This isn't right," Hal muttered not sure if he was telling Wally or himself that, or maybe it was meant for both of them.

"Why not? I'm eighteen now. I've waited years for this day, only to find out that you would be leaving me right afterward." 

Wally took Hal's left hand from his shoulder, placing it on a freckled cheek, nuzzling into the warmth. A lump began to grow in Hal's throat as the bright green eyes looking up at him began to water from tears that threatened to fall. Visibly swallowing, Hal's tongue darted across his lips trying to replace some moister in his now dry mouth. 

"Wally... I... We..." His bit his lower lip not knowing what to say. Hal had never been good with words. He worried he'd hurt Wally by saying the wrong thing as he turned the man down.

Not waiting for Hal to continue, Wally turned his head sucking Hal's thumb into his mouth. The pilot's jaw fell open as his thumb disappeared between the plush, pink lips. His brain turned to mush as Wally swirled his tongue around the digit and applied suction. 

Hal pulled his finger out of Wally's mouth only to slide his hand behind the boy's neck. His other hand came off the young man's shoulder and buried its fingers in the long hair of Wally's undercut. Leaning in, he pulled the redhead into a searing kiss. 

Their lips crashed together, Wally's mouth opening allowing Hal's tongue to dip in; the earlier drag of cigarette did not cover the sickly sweet taste of grape soda that coated Wally's tongue. The younger man's hands clutched at Hal’s chest trying to gain purchase on the slick leather jacket before him as small whimpers sounded from his throat causing the crotch of Hal's pants to become uncomfortably snug.

Releasing Wally's hair, Hal ran his hands up the speedster's arms placing them on the back of his neck. He then allowed his fingers to slowly skim down Wally's chest stopping at the top of the redhead's pants. Following the fabric, he let his hand wrap behind, moving to cup Wally's ass using that leverage to grind them against one another as he moved them up against the railing. 

Bending Wally backward over the railing, Hal moved down to the exposed, pale skin of Wally's neck. He Licked and nipped until Wally was vibrating beneath him. He was pleasantly surprised at the sweet, fresh smell of the younger man. It was so much better than the cheap, drugstore shit that, Hal used to hide the stench of unwashed clothing and sex. He couldn't understand why Wally would have a crush on a guy like him. It was clear that the kid had a terrible taste in men

"This is better than anything I ever imagine when jacking off." Wally managed to get the words out in between the soft gasps and groan that slipped out of him. He moved his feet to the bottom rail, push up against the Hal, trying to find a way to get more friction. 

"God kid," Hal bent his knees, bringing his hands to Wally's thighs. Standing, he placed Wally on top of the wood railing. "You're going to get me in trouble." Hal began to thrust their hips together once again. Wally pulled his legs up, wrapping them around Hal's hips. 

They nipped and sucked, bit and licked at one another, their hips continuing to gyrate together. Slowly, Wally's moans began to grow louder until Hal dragged the tip of his nose along Wally's jawline and up to his ear. 

"You sound fucking fantastic, but I need you to stop or I will. We don't need anyone else hearing you." He let his warm breath dance over the other's earlobe.

"Shit," Wally cried out softly, finger nail's digging into the back of Hal's neck. "Please," The redhead vibrated even faster the desperation clear in his voice. "Don't stop."

Hal grabbed Wally's tighter, molding them even closer together. Not trusting Wally to be able to keep quiet he covered the boy's mouth with his own, swallowing down every little noise the boy made until he felt Wally stiffen against him and then collapsed into his chest.

The two kept still for a moment, both of them letting their breath slowly even out. Hal gently kissed the top of Wally's head, his eyes closing as the weight of what he had just done settled on his shoulders. His breath ruffled the red hair below him. 

Wally let outburst of laughter against Hal's chest. The lantern opened his eyes as the other man pulled back. "This, by far, has been the best birthday, ever."

"Wait until you turn twenty-one." Hal chuckled as he brushed red strains of hair away from Wally's face.

Wally's pupils were blown wide with his skin flushed pink in his post-orgasmic glow. Raking his fingers through Hal's hair, Wally gave the brunette a big, carefree smile. The weight that had formed on Hal's shoulders disappeared at the look on Wally's face. Hal knew he should be feeling some regret over what he had done, but couldn't find the need to repent within himself. 

"You sure you have to leave?"

He gave a rueful shake of his head. It wasn't as if he had been biting at the bit to leave Earth. Now with this new development, he wanted to say even more. But it was his sworn duty to return to Oa and help his fellow corps members protect the cosmos. 

And even if he didn't want to go, it was probably for the best that he did. What had happened between the two of them shouldn't be repeated. If he stayed, there was no way he'd be able to keep himself away from Wally. Three years on Oa should give him enough time to pull his brain out of his dick.

“Oh," Wally shifted dejectedly, his leg brushing up against the prominent bulge that, Hal was still sporting. 

"Oh!" Wally's eyes lit up. "You didn't...? Well, let me help you with that." The boy giggled as moving to undo Hal’s pants

Grabbing Wally's wrists, Hal moved the boy's hands away from the front of his pants. Letting his head hang low, Hal didn’t dare to look at the green eyes in front of him. He was afraid that he'd change his mind if he did, so much for being the "Man without Fear."

"It's probably better that you didn't."

"Hal," Wally pulled out of the man's grip and placed his hands on either side of Hal's face and tilted it up so they could look at one another. "Let me give you something to remember me by while you are off world."

"You've already have given me more than enough." Leaning in he kissed Wally once more. This time making it soft and gentle.

"Hey, are the two of you coming back in...?" Barry's voice trailed off as he stepped outside, finding his nephew and best friend locked embraced in one another arms.

Breaking the kiss, Hal wanted to laugh at the timing Barry had. It's not like he could blame his friend, nope, this was just his average life. It could have been worst. At least the man hadn't stepped outside a few minutes earlier as he had helped Wally rub one off.

The panicked look on Wally's face forced Hal into action. Turning around he made sure to stay in front of Wally, trying to shield him from Barry.; if the blush on Wally's face was anything to go by the boy was mortified at being caught so shortly after he'd come in his pants from a drying humping session. 

Hal was unable to get a word out before his neck tingled with the feeling of static electricity. He was then airborne, flying off the deck and towards the lawn. Hitting the ground, Hal skidded across the yard before coming to a stop. His suit forming around him didn't keep the air from being knocked for his lungs by the force of the landing. Coming to a halt, Barry was already towering above him, murder flashing in his blue eyes.

"How dare you, Hal," cold fury filled his best friend’s voice.

"Well, I couldn't mess with one of the Robins. Bruce would kill me." 

Barry's foot kicked Hal square in the jaw. The Lantern rolled with the blow, but blood still filled his mouth. He knew it was only his experience at taking a hit that kept him from losing teeth to that strike. Hal lifted himself onto his forearms and knees, spitting a glob of blood onto the ground.

"Get up!" Hal allowed himself to be dragged off the ground and to his feet by his hair. 

"How could you do something like that?" Barry waved towards the house. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't be putting you in the hospital right now, Hal." 

"Wally had a good time?" He replied back. The punch to his nose followed the snarky answer swiftly. Hal stumbled back.

"Alright, Care Bear, I've given you three free hits; swing at me again and I'll hit back." Using the back of his hand, he wiped away the blood that trickled from his nose, the mask of his uniform firmly in place.

"You couldn’t hit me even if wanted you to." Barry snapped back.

"All it takes is one good hit to a leg to take you out." Hal prepared himself, read to take Barry down. He refused to be Barry's human punching bag. 

Appearing out of nowhere, Wally was in between them both hands held out towards each man.

"Hal, stop antagonizing," Wally glared at the pilot before turning to his uncle. "Barry..." the boy pleaded with his uncle, "I wanted it. I... I wanted him."

And Wally then looked back at Hal. The look in the red head's eyes, the desire mixed with insecurity, caused his heart to skip a beat. If Hal had ever doubted it, he was now sure that he was the terrible, awful person that he always claimed to be. 

How broken was he that Wally's straightforward declaration of want had him willing to give the man the world? And what, after one horny grind session? He hadn't even gotten off. 

"If you want to have anything to do with Hal, clearly, I haven't taught you well enough. But then, I must be a fool as well, to have ever called him a friend." 

That last bit stung Hal. Of course, Barry was upset at the turn of events. There was no one more qualified point out all Hal's flaws than his best friend. Barry would never want Wally with someone like him. But denying their friendship was a low blow, even with being pissed off.

On the deck, now stood those who had been inside the house celebrating Wally's birthday. Every single one of them looked ready to jump in the mix, but Iris somehow managed to convince them to hold off, at least for now. The brunette woman, descended into the yard, to where Barry and Wally stood arguing back and forth, Hal just there to have both of them gesture wildly at him and to let Barry throw accusations his way. 

Iris was now in the mix, trying to find out what had happened. Barry's voice was loud enough that everyone outside knew the compromising position he had found Hal and Wally in. Wally was starting to get hysterical as he attempted to get in a word edgewise as he desperately tried to defend Hal. 

The whole situation was a shit show, and Hal was the ringmaster. It wasn't even surprising anymore; he always seemed to be able to fuck up a good thing. 

"Hey!" Hal spoke up, his green suit fading away. "I fucked up; I know it, even if the kid doesn't. I'm going to head out." He tucked his hands into his jacket making a vague motion with his head towards the street. "Maybe we might be able to talk about this when I get back on Planet."

The look on Barry's face told him that it would take more than just time and distance for them to get over this. Iris just shook her head in disappointment. He paused for a moment looking at Wally; he should say something; let the kid know that he could do so much better than him. 

Instead, he simply shook his head before leaving. He let himself out the back gate instead of having to make his way through the crowd of partygoers. Maybe he needed to stay on Oa for the next five years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is defiantly not a common pairing, including mine, there are eighteen pieces written for these two. They aren't even a big ship for me. There are _many_ more people that I would pair with Wally or Hal before putting them together. The reason I wrote this is because there is a lot of potential for more. 
> 
> You have the betrayal Barry could feel and how do you fix that trust once it is broken? You have Hal trying to come to terms with his feelings for someone he ever let himself see as a nephew. You have Wally pinning for, essentially, the best friend of a man he considers to be a big brother more than an uncle. Iris also can come into play because Hal wanted Barry first and now he is with Wally, like how does that even work?
> 
> The potential for further strife in the future is just too good to pass up.


End file.
